Ensemble
by Pam Weasley
Summary: Eu não terei medo, desde que você fique comigo. - Marauders - gen.
1. Crer

**OBS:** Para o Projeto-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado, do 6V.

* * *

**Crer.**

Logo que sentiu a presença forte e poderosa passando pelas ruas antes pacíficas de Godric's Hollow, James sabia que era o fim.

Sabia, mas gritou para Lily cuidar de Harry enquanto ele se postaria sozinho na frente de Voldemort, entrando em batalha pela última vez. Sabia também que o Lorde das Trevas acharia seu atrevimento engraçado e que, quando o matasse, estaria gargalhando de felicidade. Mas James tinha que, pela última vez, _se levantar e lutar_.

James tinha que lutar porque muitos anos antes do pior bruxo que já existiu invadir sua casa, Remus contou para ele e mais dois amigos que era lobisomem. E então os amigos se transformaram em animagos, e em toda lua cheia eles se acomodavam em uma casinha destruída até que Remus voltasse ao normal. James tinha que lutar porque, na noite do seu casamento com Lily, Sirius ficou tão bêbado que disse, durante seu discurso como padrinho, que amava o noivo com todas as forças. E esse mesmo bêbado disse_ "nós temos que despistar, Prongs!"_ enquanto dizia que Peter deveria ser o fiel do segredo e Peter, tão pequeno, repetiu várias vezes _"não, não, eu não posso aceitar!"_ com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. James tinha que lutar porque, afinal, para que Wormtail tivesse entregado seu endereço, algo muito ruim deveria ter acontecido.

Antes de morrer, James sentiu muito por Peter.


	2. Dever

**Dever.**

- _Você vai me matar?_ – Harry perguntou, a voz abafada pelas mãos de Peter. – _Depois de eu ter salvado sua vida? _– seus olhos brilhavam. Um brilho louco e inconsequente. – _Você me deve alguma coisa, Wormtail!_

_Wormtail_. Fazia tempo que o apelido não o atingia.

Mas o que estava fazendo agora? Com as mãos – uma humana e a outra de prata – prontas para matar o filho de James. E o rapaz chama-o de Wormtail.

_Você me deve alguma coisa, Wormtail!_

Não. Devia algo a James, de quem às vezes copiava o dever de casa e depois acabou entregando a Lord Voldemort. Devia a Sirius, que sempre quis cuidar de Harry, mas foi mandado para Azkaban pela suposta morte do pequeno e frágil – _assassino_ – Peter. Devia a Lupin, que em um dia de verão lhe disse que não era um problema se transformar em um rato.

Hora do pagamento.

As mãos saíram do pescoço de Harry e foram para o seu, apertando até que o ar faltasse. E ele só conseguia lembrar do rosto cheio de cicatrizes, a voz suave de quem já sofreu muito.

_(Não é ruim ser um rato. Você vai ser Wormtail. É bonitinho, as garotas vão gostar...)_

Torceu por Moony em seu último suspiro.


	3. Cuidar

**Cuidar.**

_Se acontecesse em Hogwarts, tudo bem. _

Em volta, todos duelavam ardentemente, defendendo seus ideais até o último feitiço lançado. Alguns eram machucados, outros abatidos, mas ele estava em Hogwarts – e estava tudo bem.

Ele e o comensal a sua frente lutavam na frente da porta da Sala Comunal de Gryffindor, onde ninguém guardava o retrato da Mulher Gorda. Um lampejo de luz vermelha atravessou seu corpo e a dor da _Cruciatus_ o invadiu machucando muito mais do que todos os dias em que acordava e via seus amigos com escoriações que ele próprio havia feito. O feitiço parou de atingi-lo e ele ficou no chão, cansado. As pernas já não respondiam, assim como as mãos se recusavam a sequer tirar os cabelos do rosto. Mas estava em Hogwarts.

_Pelo menos estamos em Hogwarts_, Sirius disse, sorrindo para ele depois da primeira lua cheia que os quatro amigos enfrentaram juntos. _Sempre tem alguém para cuidar da gente_.

Remus fechou os olhos e esperou ser acolhido.


	4. Determinar

**Determinar.**

Um, dois, três feixes de luz passando rapidamente, vermelho, azul, o tão temido verde. As risadas de Bellatrix e a frustração de Lucius Malfoy. Era tudo na verdade uma dança, uma coreografia mal ensaiada que todos eles haviam planejado – inclusive Neville e Luna, mesmo que estivessem tão perdidos.

_Eram determinados. _

Estava pressuposto que tinham que estar ali. Pressupunham, também, que estavam certos.  
Era pressuposto para Sirius que, desde que encontrou aqueles outros três meninos no trem para Hogwarts, deveria _morrer_ por eles.

Olhou para todos os lados quando viu o feitiço ser lançado e lá estava James. A mesma força de vontade, o mesmo estilo de luta, a mesma facilidade de liderar e vencer.

Só que com os olhos verdes de _Avada Kedavra_.


End file.
